Kirby's Adventure
by smeake
Summary: Kirby is transported to a unknown world now someone is kidnapped by Bowser. with the help of new friend's will Kirby be able to save the day and find his way back home to Dream Land.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hello everyone this will be my second crossover story that i will be writing. now for those of you that don't know i had originally intended to write a story after school got out on June 8th but since i have some time today i would rather write a story today. btw this is a side story that i'm writing meaning that my main story that i intended to write will be put on a hiatus for a little bit**. **for those of you that don't know Kirby's Epic Yarn was released in October 2010 and i was looking on the Kirby's epic yarn website a few hours ago and i thought why not write a crossover for Kirby and Mario. even though i don't own any Kirby games. also this story will affect my main story to an extent. also my OC will be in this story including Hopefaith2's OC Felicity. anyway enough of my blah blah blah let's start Chapter 1 of Kirby's Adventure Read, Review but mostly enjoy!**

Chapter 1: teleportion

In Dream Land known for it's peace and quiet. that peace and quiet was taken away when a fight broke out in a castle owned by King Dedede and his foe a pink ball with red shoes or red feet for that matter, large eyes, and tumbling hands who is it you ask. why it is Kirby hero of Dream Land Kirby and King Dedede were both fighting after Kirby won the battle just before King Dedede fell down he pushed a button causing a hole to appear behind Kirby and suck him in teleporting him to who know's where AHHH Kirby screamed.

**Uh oh where was Kirby teleported to you'll find out in Chapter 2 of Kirby's Adventure until next time this is smeake signing off saying Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello everyone smeake back again to bring you Chapter 2 of Kirby's Adventure in the last chapter Kirby was transported to a unknown world but what world. i only own my OC Felicity is owned by Hopefaith2 now to bring you Chapter 2 of Kirby's Adventure Read, Review but mostly enjoy!**

Chapter 2: a new friend

I and my girlfriend Felicity were walking around the Mushroom Kingdom when a little shadow started to appear above us. I looked up there is no cloud around the area but what is the shadow i said to Felicity i don't know Nick Felicity said it looks like a pink ball with large eye's, tumbling hands, and red shoes. it's heading straight for us LOOK OUT i screamed we moved out of the way before it crashed into the ground. it slowly got up where am i Kirby said the smoke cleared and Kirby saw me and Felicity he screamed and then ran real fast until he was out of sight i then ran and then Felicity followed Kirby stopped at the a castle he didn't know we then finally caught up with Kirby he then saw us and screamed stay away from me don't eat me your King Dedede's adviser's don't eat me please he then attacked me i was knocked out cold Felicity then went up to Kirby and pulled him into the castle she then picked me up and dragged me into the castle. Peach Felicity called yes Felicity Princess Peach said this pink ball attacked Nick and knocked him out can you have Doctor Toadly take him up to his room Felicity said Doctor Toadly came in and took me to my room Peach asked the pink ball who he was and how did he get here after 2 minutes Kirby was done explaining. i understand Peach said can you please go up and apologize to Nick Peach continued. i will Kirby said he ran up to my room i was starting to wake up when i saw Felicity at bedside and Kirby on the other side of the bed Nick i'm sorry for attacking you out there i just didn't know who you were Kirby said it's ok i said i then reached up my hand to Kirby he shook it and then pulled me up nice to meet you Nick Kirby said. nice to meet you to Kirby i said we all then heard a scream we then ran out of the room and straight to the source.

**Uh oh who made the scream you all will find out in chapter 3 of Kirby's Adventure this is smeake signing off and saying Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hello everyone smeake back again to bring you Chapter 3 of Kirby's Adventure who made the scream and was someone kidnapped you'll find out in Chapter 3 of Kirby's Adventure i only own my OC. Felicity is owned by Hopefaith2 read, review but mostly enjoy!**

Chapter 3: who is that?

Kirby, me and Felicity got to the place where the scream came from we saw Bowser with someone in a capsule we stopped. PEACH me and Felicity both exclaimed in shock. you'll never save her Nick and Felicity Bowser said. Kirby this is someone you may know Bowser continued we picked up a capsule inside it was a short knight with a sword, mask golden eyes and a purple cape. POYO Kirby exclaimed in shock. Bowser then flew away to his castle we then ran in the direction Bowser was heading to we then saw Bowser Jr. in our way we all stopped i stepped up to Bowser jr. but Kirby pushed me aside i must do this for poyo Kirby said.

**Author's Note: the reason Kirby said poyo is because he knows how to speak English but he calls them by poyo sometimes because he can't remember the names of his friends but sometimes he does remember the names and says their name after he says poyo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hello everyone smeake back again to bring you Chapter 4 of Kirby's adventure who will win the battle Kirby or bowser jr. you'll find out in Chapter 4 of Kirby's Adventure read review but mostly enjoy!**

Chapter 4: battle

battle

Kirby 100/100

Bowser Jr. 100/100

Kirby charged and kicked Bowser Jr. in the face 10 times making him lose 35 HP

Kirby 100/100

Bowser Jr. 65/100

Bowser Jr. blew fire at Kirby setting him on fire Kirby did the stop drop and roll method losing 50 HP

Kirby 50/100

Bowser Jr. 65/100

Kirby inhaled Bowser Jr. left him in there 15 seconds before spitting him out making him lose 55 Hp

Kirby 50/100

Bowser Jr. 10/100

Bowser Jr had wounds and was panting heavy Kirby then charged and kicked him in the face hard making him lose 15 Hp

Kirby 50/100

Bowser Jr. 0/100 Boss battle over

Kirby cheered with joy and he than ran me and Felicity followed him

**Yay Kirby won what's going to happen next stay tuned for Chapter 5 of Kirby's Adventure. Review please**!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hello everyone smeake back again to bring you Chapter 5 of Kirby's Adventure will there be another boss battle? what's going to happen next you'll find out in Chapter 5 Read, Review but mostly enjoy!**

Chapter 5: another battle?

Kirby, me and Felicity were running to Bowser's castle we went in but who was blocking the door to the throne room where Bowser and our friends were you guessed it Kamek and Kammy we will not let you pass Kamek and Kammy both said at the same time oh yea try us Kirby and me said we got in our fighting stances

Boss Battle

Kirby 100/100

Nicholas 100/100

Kamek 100/100

Kammy 100/100

Kirby charged at Kammy i charged at Kamek i put Kamek in the ankle lock than the back breaker making him lose 75 HP Kirby kicked Kammy in the face 10 times making her lose 50 HP

Kirby 100/100

Nicholas 100/100

Kamek 25/100

Kammy 50/100

Kamek unleashed some magic at us we both were hit Kammy followed up with the same attack making us lose 35 HP combined 

Kirby 65/100

Nicholas 65/100

Kamek 25/100

Kammy 50/100

Kirby kicked Kammy in the face 10 times making her lose 50 HP i kicked Kamek into the wall making him lose 50HP

Kirby 65/100

Nicholas 65/100

Kamek 0/100

Kammy 0/100 Boss Battle Over!

we then walked past them and were ready to go into the throne room.

**Author's Note: Yay! they won what will happen next stay tuned for Chapter 6 to find out the reason Kamek and Kammy lost more Hp per attack is because of their age.  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hello everyone smeake back again to bring you Chapter 6 of Kirby's Adventure who is going to win the final battle? btw my freshman year is over in high school and summer is beginning for me enough of my blah blah blah time for Chapter 6 of Kirby's Adventure. Read, Review but mostly enjoy.  
><strong>

Chapter 6: final battle

we went into the throne room LET GO OF PRINCESS PEACH i yelled LET GO OF META KNIGHT Kirby shouted we then charged at Bowser who saw us and blew fire at us Kirby dogded but i was set on fire AHHHH i screamed i did the stop drop roll method and it put the fire out i then ran dove under Bowser's legs and pushed the capsule that held Princess Peach he was shocked and charged after me Felicity ran up and tackled Bowser knocking him down Kirby then ran to the capsule that held Meta Knight he then got out his trusty sword Galaxia and started dueling with Bowser who then got out a sword and i ran and opened the door to take the fight outside they went outside still dueling Bowser hit Meta Knight in the side making a wound he than fell. POYO Kirby shouted than ran and grabbed Galaxia Kirby don't i shouted he hit Bowser in the stomach killing him he than ran over to Meta Knight i was already over beside him i put my hand on the back of his hand Kirby he's dead i said POYO WHY Kirby shouted he than attacked me AHHH Kirby get off of me i screamed Felcity ran over and pulled Kirby off of me Kirby GET OFF OF NICK Felicity screamed to Kirby Meta Knight started to move Meta Knight i said as i ran over to him Kirby. Meta Knight whispered no i'm Nick one of Kirby's friend's i said. as if by magic the wound healed and Meta Knight got up and walked over to Kirby thank you Kirby for saving me he said you're welcome poyo Kirby said i guess we should be going back to Dream Land Meta Knight said they then started to walk away wait i said they both turned around yes Nick Meta Knight said why don't you both stay please yes we will as long it's ok with the princess Meta Knight said we all turned to Princess Peach yes it's ok with me Peach said alright yes Kirby said running over to me and giving me a high five.

THE END

**Author's Note: thank you everyone for reading my story please review  
><strong>


End file.
